


untitled

by tigriswolf



Series: written for school [22]
Category: Aschenputtel | Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Cinderella - All Media Types, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: On the second night of the ball, an unknown womansweeps across the floor in a gown of starlight,catching the prince’s eye with envious ease.He dances with no other that night.





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of a longer piece for a class but doesn't fit in the collection anymore, so I'm tossing it out here.

While her stepsisters are draped in pearls,  
she sweeps out the fireplace.  
While her stepsisters dine on the finest china,  
she drains watery soup from a chipped mug.  
While her stepsisters sleep the days away,  
she scours her hands in lye and scars her knees on stone.  
While her stepsisters twirl around the ballroom,  
she’s angrily weeping in the garden, beneath the juniper tree planted  
over her mother’s grave, all those years ago. 

“Oh, my sweetest girl,” a spirit murmurs on the wind.  
“Tell me your darkest desire.” 

On the second night of the ball, an unknown woman  
sweeps across the floor in a gown of starlight,  
catching the prince’s eye with envious ease.  
He dances with no other that night. 

She returns, the mysterious beauty, on the third night,  
in a gown of sunlight. Her hair is dark as ebony,  
her skin pale as bone, her lips redder than the red rose,  
and the prince is lost in the emerald sheen of her eyes. 

While the prince demands that she be found,  
her stepsisters wail about the slutty thief who stole him,  
and her stepmother glowers, hands clenched,  
but all of her fear is gone, and so she waits patiently,  
until the king’s hunting party knock on the door. 

Her stepsisters shout and scream as she is escorted out,  
and her stepmother spins denials, demands an explanation,  
but she simply gazes once toward the juniper tree with a smile.


End file.
